


Arcanum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [911]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony can't stay as a cute kitten forever. Gibbs and him have to go back to work.





	Arcanum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/29/2001 for the word [arcanum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/29/arcanum).
> 
> arcanum  
> A secret; a mystery.  
> Specialized or mysterious knowledge, language, or information that is not accessible to the average person (generally used in the plural).
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147)... [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), and [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Arcanum

Tony's bell rang as he explored Gibbs in his panther form. He could make the bell visible whenever he wanted and when visible it rang when he was happy. He was currently considering the best way to transfer the bell to Gibbs without him realizing.

He wouldn't do it, right now. Gibbs was too wary for it to succeed, right now, but he wanted to start getting Gibbs used to him changing forms whenever he felt like it. It would be easier to get the bell on him later if he got used to Tony's changing forms and didn't associate the different forms with Tony trying to place a bell on him.

It would also be easier if he knew exactly where to place things without Gibbs noticing. He used this playful time to learn more about Gibbs and what triggered reactions and what didn't, to use for bell placing later. Plus, it was nice to be able to relax and explore his other forms without fear of being caught.

He'd never had the chance to just be in any of his cat forms. Senior had made damn sure that he never tried to change forms and Tony had assumed that most humans would freak out if they found out he could change forms. That or they would try to use it for their advantage.

So even when he was home alone, he only changed forms enough to prevent from accidentally going into one of his other forms. He had never changed forms freely until this whole thing started and he was forced into another form against his will. Still, now, that the cat was out of the bag with his closest co-workers and especially Gibbs he was going to take advantage of it to enjoy being a cat.

He trusted Gibbs to make sure that if anyone saw him in his cat form, that they wouldn't suspect the cat and Anthony DiNozzo we're the same person. Tony was also spending time as a cat because he didn't want to face going back to work as a human just yet. Everything had changed, but at work he had to pretend that nothing had.

He had always had to hide his arcanum knowledge, but now he'd have to find a new balance. McGee and Abby were going to want to talk about it at work or after work and he'd have to be careful that no one else found out. Especially not whoever got assigned to replace Kate. 

He was sure it would only be a matter of time before they were forced to take on a fourth member again. He regretted that thought on Monday. He'd spent the weekend at Gibbs and gotten a ride in with him to work. 

Rather, Gibbs had dropped him off early and went to pick up coffee. He greeted McGee and booted up his computer. Gibbs had joined them briefly, but he'd vanished up to the director's office or MTAC.

While they were waiting for him to return, a female tried to sit at Kate's desk. “You can't sit there.”

She startled and stood up, but made no move to leave.

“Can we help you?”

“I'm looking for Gibbs.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been added to the team. Something about the team needing a fourth. That they’d been too long as only three.”

“Gibbs is going to love that.” Tony muttered under his breath, feeling a bad omen coming around.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
